


The First.

by ToraRyusei



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraRyusei/pseuds/ToraRyusei





	The First.

Dead of night. A suited man with ashen grey hair walking out of a store holding a fat stack of bills. A Wolf, one of the Ryuzaki family’s envoys. Using their name to extort a shop owner out of some money for themselves. The Wolf laughed, relieved that his little shakedown had worked so easily. He wouldn’t be telling his bosses about this, pocketing the money for themselves.

Just as the Wolf decided on how to blow the money, they noticed a pair of eyes had been watching them. He turned, seeing the glow emanating from those pale yellow irises.

“The Migakaze kid?” The Wolf had been informed that a new heir for the Tiger clan had been chosen, but never did he imagine that it would be this boy.

That said, the Wolf was not about to look down upon the owner of that sharp glare. One that shouldn’t belong to a kid like him.

“It’d be best if you ran along like you didn’t see anything, boy.” The Wolf leisurely walked towards the kid. Though the Wolf was treated often by his superiors the Dragons like a disposable thug, he had been working for them long enough to build up experience. One far and away beyond the knowledge that this boy, Takii Migakaze, knew about how to fight.

Takii simply stared at the man as he got close. Wolves often fought in groups, and the average member of that family would not come close to matching the strength of a member of the Tiger family. The boy knew then that despite his size, he wouldn’t be surprised by any great difference in their power.

Face to face, the Wolf towered over the boy. Neither made any move, as tension ran heavy. It was the duty of the Wolves to eliminate the opponents of their Dragon bosses, and the Tiger clan’s head would naturally be a priority.

Takii would realize just how naïve he’d been in allowing the Wolf so close, as the leg of the man swung to kick him in the abdomen, like a battering ram against the poor boy’s body that lifted him off the ground easily and send him skidding along the concrete. He sputtered and coughed, unprepared for the blow and suffering gravely for it. The Wolf did not have mercy on Takii because of his age, the leather shoe struck the Tiger’s gut while he was trying to get to his feet, sending him flying again.

“You think this is one of your schoolyard tussles, kid? Didn’t your daddy teach you a fight between beasts is life and death?”

Takii found himself having trouble breathing, laying on his side as his eyes tried to focus themselves on the white suited figure that slowly walked over to him. This pain…it was a familiar one for the boy, he’d been used to being on the losing side. Every spar with his father had resulted in his loss, in Takii feeling more like a failure of a successor.

But this man was not his father. He wasn’t as strong, those kicks from the Wolf couldn’t compare to the blows he’d received from his father. But his father had never been so ruthless with him, so cruel. This was a real fight. It was what he trained for. So then why was he losing? Why did he feel so nervous? Why was he shaking?

 

“Ahh!” The Wolf picked the boy off the ground by his blonde locks. He watched with indifference as the Tiger’s face was knotted in pain, struggling in vain with shaking hands to free himself from the man’s grip.

“Man…killing a kid would leave a real bad taste in my mouth. ‘Sides, I’m sure the young master Danzo would wanna get it done himself.”

Danzo. The name repeated itself in Takii’s head. The next head of the Ryuzaki family, of the Dragons. The enemy of his family, the oppressors of humanity, the reason Takii had undergone that brutal training…

His grip on the man’s arm tightened. His nails extended, becoming sharp like claws that dug into the white sleeve of the man’s suit and drew out splotches of blood. Takii realized innately why he’d been so nervous. He’d been afraid to hurt another person. With his father that would have never occurred, no matter how hard the boy tried not a single hit would make much of an impact on his father’s frame. With a Wolf, however, there was a chance…he might even kill them if he wasn’t careful.

Killing intent. It rose out from the Tiger along with an aura dyed bronze and black like rusted steel. All those fears he had were cast aside as his began to throb with a rage targeted at the Wolf, servant of the Dragons. Of the ones, he blamed for all his hardship.

The Tiger roared, he swung the entirety of his body while holding onto the Wolf’s arm, sending a ferocious kick to the man’s awaiting jaw with enough force to knock his entire body back. The sound of bone cracking echoed through the streets, as the Wolf released the Tiger who fell in a crouched position ready to pay back the Wolf for his merciless assault.

He charged forward with legs that sprung him forward like iron coils, his fist digging into the man’s stomach with enough force to cause him to double over. He followed by readying his other fist to hit the side of the man’s now lowered face. Takii’s body twisted and unloaded with the spin of a devastating hook that brought the already stunned man to the ground with the blow, hitting the pavement with a heavy thud.

The Tiger wasn’t through yet. His eyes were wild, blurring all distractions but the collapsed body of the Wolf at his feet. He reached down and grabbed onto the man’s neck, his sharpened nails dug into his flesh as Takii began to gradually press down on his windpipe. He felt all his anger come flowing out at that moment, one that blinded him to the suffocated yells of the Wolf. It was so easy. So easy to kill. So easy to die. Life was nothing. Takii could do it, he could kill.

**_It filled his head with thoughts of death, but there was one he couldn’t forget._ **

The image of his ailing mother, her thin face smiling at him. That golden hair which had lost its luster, as though her waning life had drained her of color. How she tried to reassure her son even till the very end. How he’d pushed that memory down, tried to forget it, focusing instead on the training his father had made him undergo shortly after her passing.

 

“A-Aah…”

It brought him back. He saw there the unconscious, frothing face of the Wolf which he’d nearly choked the life of. Takii began to shakily step back, his feet couldn’t keep him standing however and he soon fell back onto the floor, sitting with his hands positioned behind him to break his fall. His throat went dry and his eyes turned watery. He curled up there on the street with both pounding frustration and overwhelming grief making it harder to think.

Takii’s first victory.


End file.
